Real/Fictional Stand ins: Places
Partial List(To be Changed) San Theodoros/Dominican Republic (Tintin) Latveria/Slovakia (Marvel Comics) Ruritania/Austria (Prisoner of Zenda) Meccannia/Romania (Meccania the Super-State) Zubrowka/Hungary (Grand Budapest Hotel) Pottsylvania/Georgia (Rocky and Bullwinkle) Equatorial Kundu/Equatorial Guinea (The West Wing) Bahavia/Bangladesh (Cory in the House) Hermajistan/Pakistan (Full Metal Panic!) Asran/Iran (Area 88) Kuala Rokat/Malaysia (Mission Impossible) Wadiya/Libya (The Dictator) Genovia/Catalonia (The Princess Diaries) Adjikastan/Afghanistan (SOCOM: Navy SEALS Combined Assault) Ardistan/Kazakhstan (Ardistan and Djinnistan) Sokovia/Estonia (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Zamunda/Ethiopia (Coming to America) Vietmahl/Cambodia (Destroy All Humans!) Sarkhan/Vietnam (The Ugly American) Abbudin/Syria (Tyrant) Mypos/Cyprus (Perfect Strangers) Freedosylvania/Yugoslavia (Duck Soup) Borduria/Albania (Tintin) Wasabia/Saudi Arabia (Florence of Arabia) Qumran/Kuwait (Yes Prime Minister) Basenji/Iraq (I Dream of Jeannie) Grand Fenwick/Lietchenstein (The Mouse That Roared) Zheng Fa/Taiwan (Ace Attorney) Panau/Indonesia (Just Cause) Matobo/Zimbabwe (The Interpreter) Kumbolaland/Somalia (Good Omens) Draka/South Africa (Draka series) Mombaka/Angola (Red Scorpion) Europe Arendelle(Frozen)-''Norway. '''Arstotzka(Papers, Please'')- Poland. '''Baltish(Baltish)-''Lithuania '''Bacteria'(The Great Dictator)- ''Fascist Italy. '''Balinderry'(The Six Million Dollar Man)- ''Northern Ireland. '''Chocovakia(' #0-issue of the Flemish Spike and Suzy-series)- Czechoslovakia. Ixania(The Dark Frontier)-Czechia Genovia( (The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement).-Monaco. Hav(Last Letters from Hav)-Crimea. Krakozhia(The Terminal)-Macedonia(now North Macedonia). Neutralia(Arrival and Departure)-Portugal. Osterlich( The Great Dictator)-Austria. Vulgaria/Pepeslavia.Yudonia(Chitty Chitty Bang Bang/Su Excelencia/Drake & Josh)- Yugoslavia. Perusalem(The Inca of Perusalem)-Prussia. Pontevedro(L'Attache d'ambassade by Henri Meilhac and the subsequent operetta and film The Merry Widow).-Montenegro. Pottsylvania'z(''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show)-East Germany '''Ruritania(The Prisoner of Zenda)-''Romania. '''Servia'(A Princess of Servia)- Serbia. Zubrowka(The Grand Budapest Hotel)-Hungary. Middle East Bahrain/Abuddin(Tyrant) Iran/???? Iraq/???? Israel/???? Jordan/???? Kuwait/???? Lebanon/???? Oman/???? Palenstine/???? Qatar/???? Saudi Arabia/???? Syria/???? United Arab Emirates/???? Yemen/???? Africa Northern Africa Algeria/Bialya(DC Comics) Libya/Carbomyba/Kalubya(Transformers/Operation: Thunderbolt) Mauritania/Maurania(Paradise) Morocco/Interzone(The Naked Lunch) Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic(Western Sahara)/Zu Vendis(Allan Quatermain) Tunisia/Bahari(Scorpion) Southern Africa Angola/Samgola(Oh Shucks...Here comes UNTAG) Botswana/Botswanga/Sangala(Le Crocodile du Botswanga) Eswatini(Swaziland)/Kivukiland(Mr.Bones) Lesotho/Bapetikosweti(Pieter Dirk Uys works) Malawi/Malagawi(Le Professional) Mozambique/Kambezi(Macguyver, Blindspot) Namibia/Nambabwe(Oh Shucks...here comes UNTAG) South Africa/The Dominion of the Draka/Federal Republic of South Africa/Unites States of South Africa(The Domination of the Draka/Vortex/2061:Odyssey Three) Zambia/Kamanga(Tenth Man Down) Zimbabwe/Matobo(The interpreter,24:Redemption) East Africa Comoros/Genosha(Marvel Comics) Djibouti/Ishmaelia(Scoop) Eritrea/Wadiya(The Dictator) Ethiopia/Trucial Abysmia(G.I.Joe) Madagascar/Claw Island(the Onion(Occupied) Mauritius/Suaoriland(The Secret History) Rwanda/Rhinoland(Babar the Elephant) Seychelles/Zarakal(No Enemy But Time) Somalia/African Confederation(Star Trek:The Next Generation) South Sudan/Zamunda and Gorilla City(Hidden)(Coming to America/DC Comics) Tanzania/Pepsi Presents New Zanzibar(The Simpsons episode "Simpson Safari") Uganda/Wakanda(Marvel Comics) West Africa Benin/Beninia(Stand on Zanzibar) Burkina Faso/Bonande and Nayak(Night of Truth) Ivory Coast/Bulungi(The Onion) Gambia/Kalya(The Zinzin Road) Ghana/Buranda(Yes Minister) Guinea-Bissau/Bocamo(Mission Impossible TV Series) Guinea/Lombuanda(Mission Impossible TV Series Episode: "The Diamond) Liberia/Ngombia(Tom Swift Jr) Mali/Republic of West Africa(Madam Secretary) Niger/Numbani(Overwatch) Nigeria/Lopongo(DestoFante Miniature Wargaming) Senega/Zangaro(The Dogs of War) Sierra Leone/Zanzarim(James Bond "Solo") Burundi/Bulungi(The Onion) Camaroon/Bologa(Hero's Dawn) Central African Republic/West Monrassa(Spooks) Chad/Odan(Blindspot) Republic of the Congo/''Bongo Congo(King Leonardo and his Short Subjects'') Equatorial Guinea/Equatorial Kundu(The West Wing) Gabon/Birani(The Gods Must be Crazy) Sao Tome and Principe/Balaika(When the Laughter Stops) North America Canada Dominica Mexico United States of America US States Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Conneticut Delaware Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachussetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oaklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennesee Texas Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming Caribbean Cuba/Tropico(Tropico)/Costa Gravas(Chuck) Haiti Dominican Republic Puerto Rico Jamaica Trinidad and Tobago Guyana Suriname Asia China Japan Korea/Hun Chiu(Designated Survivor) Taiwan/Zheng Fa(Ace Attorney) Bhutan/Kurain(Ace Attorney) Ubekistan/Ustinkistan(Fairly Oddparents) Vietnam/Vietmahl(Destroy All Humans) Indonesia/Yakatang(Stand on Zanzibar) Category:Locations Category:Countries